Momma
by FaberryFanfictionLover
Summary: "Momma," "Momma!" the voice grew louder. "Shh, sweetie. You're going to wake the babies."
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. I'm giving a shoutout to my homegirl, BabyGirl237! :D go read her stories! They're awesome!

* * *

><p>"Momma," Shelby heard someone whimper. "Momma." The whimpering got louder every few seconds.<p>

"Shh, sweetie. You're gonna wake the babies," Shelby said to Beth. The girl had climbed into her bed during a storm the night beforehand. She was now seven.

"They wake me up all the time!" Beth said.

"I know, but they don't know any better sweetie. How about you get ready for school?" Shelby asked.

"Ok, Momma," Beth said before running off.

Shelby got out of bed and walked into the room across the hall. Rachel and Quinn were sound alseep in their cribs, Quinn snoring loudly and Rachel making little whimpers.

"Wake up, honeys," Shelby said, walking over to Quinn and picking her up, bouncing her up and down. Quinn blinked wildly. Her eyes widened when she saw who was holding her. She squealed.

"Hey, baby girl," Shelby said, bouncing Quinn up and down even more. She placed her on the changing table, strapping her to it so she wouldn't fall. "No dirty diapie? Good job baby!" Shelby starting tickling Quinn under her chin. Quinn squealed and laughed. Shelby picked her up and put her back in the crib while she was going to Rachel.

"Wake up baby," Shelby said, putting down the crib rail on Rachel's crib and sitting on the crib. Shelby picked Rachel up and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her out of the nightmare she was having. Whenever Rachel whimpered in her sleep, it meant a nightmare.

"Momma?" Beth asked where she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah sweetie?" Shelby asked looking at the girl.

"Can I play with Quinn?" Beth asked.

"Sure, sweetie. But be careful. Remember, she's only a baby," Shelby said.

"I know, momma. Even if she's as tall as you, she's still only has infantili-whatever she has is called," Beth said.

"Be extra careful with her," Shelby said. "She's a little giggly girl today so maybe play with the mobile or rattle to calm her down."

Shelby turned her attention back to Rachel who she now realized was no longer whimpering. "That's my baby girl," Shelby whispered in her ear. She took her to the changing table to see she had almost leaked the diaper. She quickly discarded of it and changed her into a new one.

"K, bethy, go get your shoes on and a granola bar. I'm going to get Quinny and Rachey ready," Shelby said, turning to her daughter.

"Ok, Momma," Beth said, running into the kitchen. Shelby carried Rachel out first, leaving Quinn with her pacifier and rail pulled up so she would be ok by herself. She placed Rachel in her car seat in the back of the truck, then went to go get Quinn. Rachel started to cry so Shelby had to run back into the house and get the girl's diaper bags and give Rachel her pacifier and teddy. Beth came runningo out to the car and took her place in the very back of the truck.

"Have a nice day at school, baby!" Shelby said once she had driven Beth to school. Beth waved and ran into the school eagerly.

"So, baby girls. Watcha wanna do today?" Shelby asked, turning around to face them while she drove out of the school zone. They both were napping again, eyes closed and sucking pacifiers. Shelby gave a small little laugh and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

no haters, please. you didn't even let me get past the first chapter without hate! I haven't even described why the girls are like this yet, so shut up.

* * *

><p>Once Shelby got home, she unloaded Quinn and Rachel out of the car and into their high chairs in the kitchen. She got out the formula from the refridgerator and some rice cereal from the cupboard. She poured a tiny amount of each of their formula into the rice cereal so it would become smaller and break apart so her baby's could eat it. She handed each of them their formula, and put some cheerio's on the tray.<p>

"Eat up, honeys," Shelby said, tickling Quinn under her chin. While they drank their formula, Shelby put bibs onto them. A small enough one to catch the messes for Quinn, and a larger one for Rachel because she always made a big mess of her meals.

Once the rice cereal was soggy, She started to feed Quinn, seeing as Rachel was still eating her cheerio's.

"Does Quinny like her yum yums?" Shelby cooed, playing a game of 'here comes the airplane' with Quinn. Quinn squealed out each time the food hit her tongue, stating that she enjoyed it. Once it was empty, she left Quinn to sit with her rattle while she was going to feed Rachel. She fell into the same routine with her, but more of the food dripped out of Rachel's mouth and onto the bib.

"Come on baby, let's try to get one full spoonful to stay in your mouth," Shelby cooed to Rachel before doing the airplane trick and putting the food into her mouth. Half slipped out, and half stayed in.

Shelby cleaned them up and put them down for nap in their cribs with blankets over them. She sat in the rocking chair in the room and started to cry. It had been so long since she had cried. It hadn't been since that night...

* * *

><p><em>"Where are they?" Shelby screamed in the Doctor's face. <em>

_"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down first," Dr. Adams said._

_"Calm down bullshit! Where is my daughter?" Shelby yelled louder._

_"Well first, Hiram and Leroy...they past away. And so did Judy. Russle seemed to have died a year or two ago from alcohal posioning. That's Quinn's dad. Quinn and Rachel, they're mentally handicapped. When the rollercoaster went off of the track and they hit the ground, their brains rattled due to being in the front car. I'm sorry, but you can see them now if you'd like," Dr. Adams explained._

* * *

><p>Review! Review! Review! Tell your friends about it! Also check out Ananoncallednonie's story! It's amazing! Review on her story!<p> 


End file.
